El dolor de un simple recuerdo
by Yousei kato
Summary: ¿A quien no le duele ser ignorado por sus propios padres? Teru Kurebayashi es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Sus padres la han ignorado desde que era pequeña. Jamás tuvo un cariño genuino por parte de ellos. La única persona con la que contaba era su hermano mayor, quien se encargo de ella desde entonces. Pero todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Padres cariñosos?¿que ha pasado?


Declaimer: Dengeki Daisy no me pertenece.

—¡DEJEN DE FASTIDIAR! —grité fuertemente, cansada de todo. Me era imposible seguir soportando todos sus reproches y caprichos por más tiempo. ¡Ya estoy harta!

Me paré de la mesa del comedor rapidamente, dando un golpe fuerte a la mesa con los puños, ignorando intencionalmente la mirada furiosa de mamá, la cual había dejado de un golpe sus cubiertos sobre la mesa de madera.

— ¿CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? - mamá dijo enfurecida — ¡ESAS NO SON MANERAS DE HABLARLE A TUS PADRES!

—¿Y ACASO FINJIR QUE SU PROPIA HIJA NO EXISTE ES COMO SE COMPORTA UN PADRE? — apreté los dientes, llena de ira. ¿Con que derecho ellos me pedían respeto?...

Llevaba la mayor parte de mi vida pidiendo que me brindaran oportunidades. A ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que yo sentía. Desde pequeña estuve sola.

Cuando más los necesitaba ellos me dieron la espalda, dando más prioridad a su trabajo que en brindarme por lo menos unos pocos minutos de tiempo de calidad con ellos.

Ellos siempre estaban fuera.

Todos los días era lo mismo. La misma rutina de ..." solo un minuto"...

Llegaban a altas horas de la madrugada a casa. En muchas ocasiones yo me quedaba a esperarlos sobre el sofá, esperando con ansias a que llegaran y que de esa forma pudiéramos estar por lo menos unos cuantos minutos junto con ellos. Pero mis ilusiones no se cumplieron ni una sola vez.

Cuando ellos llegaban a casa solo pasaban de largo cuando yo me les acercaba y les extendia los brazos para brindarles un pequeño abrazo. Ni siquiera ellos habian bajado la mirada una sola vez a verme con cariño, ni en ninguna ocasión habían tan siquiera tratado alguna vez de consolarme, al ver a su pequeña de seis años que lloraba desconsoladamente al ser rechazada de esa manera por sus propios padres.

En ningún momento...

Ellos jamás me brindaron ayuda cuando más los necesite. Y...

A pesar de eso yo siempre hice lo que ellos hacían, ingenuamente brindandoles respeto a cada momento como una medida desesperada de que ellos me hicieran caso y me brindaran un poco de atención.

Pero nada de eso surtio efecto alguno cuando todavía tenía esperanzas de recibir algo de amor de mis padres.

Muy pronto esa idea comenzó a marchitarse.

Me empece a rendir y decidí desaserme de cualquier ilusión, volviendome fria y calculadora con los demás desde una edad bastante temprana.

Ahora yo cuento con catorce años.

Ya había sellado por completo mi corazón a ellos...

Y justo ahora...

Ocho años después de estar sumergida en esa soledad...

Ellos parecieron olvidar completamente sus comportamientos con los que siempre los conocí. En poco tiempo empezaron a comportarse de manera melosa hacía a mi.

Comenzaron a acercarse y a hablarme con cariño, un sentimiento que ya no existe en mi y que jamás volvera a resurgir.

¿Que era lo que les pasaba?

Me pregunte varias veces sobre ello.

¿Acaso estaban jugando conmigo?

Trate de dar respuesta a esa pregunta inconscientemente.

Pero no encuentro explicación alguna a lo que les ha sucedido.

Habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana, comportandose como si jamás hubieran hecho nada. Ahora como si fueran unos padres ejemplares que jamás hubieran hecho algo para herir a su hija.

Verlos ser de esa manera me enferma.

¿Piensan que con volverse buenos padres recuperan el cariño y respeto que alguna vez tuve hacia ellos?

Si es así están completamente equivocados.

Aprete los puños con fuerza, alejando sin cuidado la silla y comencé a correr hacía la escalera, subiendo apresuradamente sin mirar a mis padres a los ojos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitacion rapidamente, entrando inmediatamente y azotando la puerta tras de mi.

— No los soporto— dije enojada, mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama.

No me importaba como se comportaban ahora respecto a mi. Sinceramente eso me da igual, ya que no tengo cariño hacía ellos.

Ya no me importa como sean.

Ellos ya no tienen el cariño que ahora le pertenece a mi hermano mayor. Él es la única persona que cuenta con ella desde que era pequeña.

Él me ayudo cuando lo necesite yme ayudo a salir adelante.

De no haber sido por él jamás hubiera logrado salir del abismo en el que se había vuelto mi vida. Él es mi único apoyo...

— Nadie ocupara el lugar de mi hermano — me acosté sobre la almohada , mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, mientras recordaba los buenos ratos que pase con mi hermano. No bromeaba cuando me refería a que nadie ocuparía su lugar.

Jamás podría pagarle lo suficiente a mi hermano por haberme ayudado.

Por esa razón...me negaré a brindarle mi cariño a alguien que no sea él. Nadie aparte de él lo recibirá...

Ni siquiera mis propios padres….

* * *

¿reviews?


End file.
